Real or Just 'April Mop?
by nakayumii
Summary: "Aku suka kamu, Doyoung. Jadi pacarku ya ?." "APRIL MOP."-Taeil. "Ini beneran kan ? Bukan cuman April Mop?."-Doyoung. It's NCT Fanfiction pair IlYoung ft. Taeyong. Coba gratis ? Kuy mampir . RnR ?


**Real or Just April Mop ?**

 **Cast : Kim Doyoung, Moon Taeil**

 **Pair : IlYoung**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME,SMEnt, khususnya orang tua mereka. Cerita murni milik author. Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita merupakan ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warn : Yaoi boyxboy! Bahasa nonbaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Beneran atau karena sekarang April Mop ?'_

.

.

.

Tanggal satu di bulan April, siapa yang tidak tahu _April Mop_ ? Hari dimana semua orang mendapat serangan kejahilan dari orang lain. Walaupun sebenarnya menyebalkan.

Contohnya saja Doyoung udah dapet beberapa kali kejahilan dari temen-temennya. Apalagi sahabatnya yang super ngeselin walaupun bukan lagi _April Mop_ , Taeyong namanya. Doyoung pertamanya udah seneng banget Taeyong udah ngasih coklat buat dia, bahkan Doyoung sampe pengen nangis karenanya. Dengan gak sabar Doyoung ngebuka bungkus coklatnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun dan langsung gigit tuh coklat.

"Hmm, enak .. makasih ya,Yong." Katanya dengan wajah senang.

 _Wait,_ setelah beberaa kunyahan kok rasa coklatnya mulai aneh ya ? Doyoung kayak gigit ...

"Huwaaaaaa sialan ! Pedes banget! Kamu masukin apa coklatnya Yong ?!." Teriak Doyoung sambik celingak-celinguk nyariin air minumnya.

" _April Mop_ Doyoungie~ maaf,aku masukin cabe rawit dalemnya. Selamat menikmati sahabatku." Ucap Taeyong sambil ketawa dan mnghilang dengan cantiknya.

Setan emang sahabatnya yang satu ini. Gak tau apa harga cabe rawit lagi mahal dan dia pake buat jailin Doyoung demi memperingatin _April Mop ?_ 'Salah Doyoung dimasa lalu apa gusti' batinnya.

.

.

.

Doyoung akhirnya berdiam diri dari temen-temennya. Karena ya, Doyoung itu terlalu gampang buat dijailin. Doyoung minum _lemon tea_ nya yang dia bawa dari kantin tadi buat nemenin kesendiriannya *eaak jombs*. Tapi, sebuah bayangan yabg cukup besar nutupin wajahnya yang tertunduk, silau.

"ehm, Doyoung ?."

Doyoung pun mendongakkan wajahnya menuju orang yang manggil dia.

"eung, y-ya ?." Jawab Doyoung sambil terbata. Gimana nggak terbata kalau yang manggil barusan adalah Moon Taeil, kakak kelasnya di ekskul paduan suara yang baiiik banget sama dia, bahkan karena baiknya bikin Doyoung punya rasa *eh.

"Eung, anu ..."

Doyoung masih liatin Taeil _sunbae_ yang keliatannya gugup.

"A-aku suka sama kamu. Jadi pacarku ya ?" Ucap Taeil sambil liatin Doyoung yang udah ngebuletin matanya yang kayak kelinci itu. Doyoung kaget, akhirnya Taeil _sunbae_ juga ada rasa sama dia. Tuhkan, Doyoung udah diatas awan menari-nari sama _my melody_ si kelinci unyu. Intinya Doyoung seneng bangeet.

"APRIL MOP KIM DOYOUNG." Ucap Taeil dengan jahatnya. Bikin Doyoung yang udah diatas _Stratosfer_ jatuh ke Palung Mindanau. Sakit, dalem lagi. Pengeb banget rasanya Doyoung nyakar muka imutnya Taeil.

"Lah! Mau kemana Doyoung ? Kok ninggalin?." Tanya Taeil pas liat Doyoung udah ninggalin dia. Gak peka dasar!

.

.

.

"Doyou- eh? Kamu kenapa ? Kucel banget." Taeyong tadinya mau ngasih coklat buat Doyoung coklat beneran loh ya, Taeyong gak tega tadi liat sahabat kelincinya kepedesan sampe ngelarin air mata gitu. Tapi, ngeliat Doyoung yang mukanya kusut banget bikin Taeyong ngurungin diri buat ngasih coklatnya dan perhatiin Doyoung.

"Gak apa-apa, aku pengen diem." Ucap Doyoung dan langsung nyender di mejanya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah udah bunyi daritadi, tapi Doyoung masih betah sama posisinya daritadi. Taeyong masih setia disamping Doyoung. Walaupun mereka kayak _Tom and Jerry_ , tapi bagaimanapun juga Doyoung itu sahabat oroknya Taeyong. Dan ngeliat Doyoung yang lesu dan diem kayak gini bikin Taeyong nggak enak. Doyoung pasti kesel dijadiin bahan _April Mop_ sama anak-anak.

"Young, Doyoung .. pulang yuk, udah sore banget nih, pulang yuk?" Taeyong bangunin Doyoung yang masih betah di tempatnya. Taeyong tau Doyoung gak tidur. Dia cuman gak pengen marah-marah aja. Dan Doyoung pun ngangkat mukanya yang bisa Taeyong liat mukanya yang merah dan matanya yang sembab. Doyoung pun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Taeyong. 'Pasti abis nangis nih anak', batin Taeyong.

.

.

Sekolah udah sepi banget, Taeyong dan Doyoung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, sesekali Taeyong yang bikin lelucon yang nggak ditanggapin sama sekali sama Doyoung, kalaupun ditanggapin Doyoung cuman senyum tipis aja.

"Doyoung, mau coklat nggak?." Tawar Taeyong dan nyodorin coklat dengan bungkus yang lebih elit.

"Kamu masukin apalagi di coklatnya ?." Doyoung mulai ngeluarin suara indahnya -walaupun agak lemes- yang isinya lumayan nyelekit.

"Nggak kok, ngga aku isiin apa-apa. Ini coklat asli, maafin aku tadi ya Young, aku kira gara-gara coklat cabe tadi gak bakalan bikin kamu kayak gini." Sesal Taeyong yang masih nyodorin coklatnya buat Doyoung yang langsung diterima Doyoung. Taeyong yang seneng langsung meluk si kelinci raksasa.

Doyoung yang ngeliat Taeyong cuman senyum. Walaupun Taeil udah nyakitin dia tapi Doyoung masih punya Taeyong sahabatnya.

"Doyoung !." Panggil seseorang saat mereka melewati lapangan sekolah. Taeyong dan Doyoung yang denger menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ekhem, Taeil _sunbae_ tuh! Ciye ciyee dipanggil gebetan." Goda Taeyong dan nyolek-nyolek pinggang seksi Doyoung. Taeyong gak tau aja kalau Doyoung murung dari tadi itu gara-gara _sunbae loli_ itu.

"Aku mau ngobrol sama kamu boleh nggak ?." Tanya Taeil yang ngelirik-lirik ke Taeyong.

Emang dasarnya aja Taeyong terlalu peka dan langsung ngerti kode dari Taeil langsung ngebiarin Doyoung berduaan sama Taeil. Taeyong percaya kok Taeil orang yang baik.

"Young, aku pulang duluan ya, _sunbae_ aku titip Doyoung ya. Nanti anterin pulang, awas aja kalau pas nyampe nggak utuh!." Ancem Taeyong sambil nunjuk Taeil di depan matanya. Berani nih anak sama kakak kelas.

Setelah Taeyong pergi, suasana diantara mereka berdua semakin canggung. Taeil pun mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Doyoung,."

"Apa ?!." Jawab Doyoung judes. Ingat, dia masih kesel sama kejadian tadi siang.

"Eung, kamu marah ya ?."

' _Plis, itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab!'_ batin Doyoung.

"Kamu tau kan, aku orangnya sedikit tertutup ? Jadi saat orang lain mulai jailin ngerayain April Mop aku juga jadi pengen ikutan. Dan aku coba pertama kali sama kamu. Aku nggak tau kalau perbuatan aku tadi bikin kamu marah kayak gini." Jujur Taeil dan mulai ngeliat Doyoung yang nunduk. Dan Doyoung pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

" _Sunbae,_ tau gak ? Aku itu daritadi jadi korban April Mop dari anak-anak lain. Aku kesel sama mereka. Juga, Taeyong dengan kejamnya jailin aku pake coklat yang udah diisiin pake cabe. Aku udah kesel setengah mati. Aku kira tadi pas Taeil _sunbae_ ngedeketin aku itu mau ngehibur aku. Dan _sunbae_ bilang suka sama aku dan ngajak pacaran itu aku udah seneng banget, aku kira aku udah di _notice_ sama _sunbae_. Tapi pas _sunbae_ bilang itu April Mop bikin aku sakit hati. Aku udah.. hiks aku udah gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa hiks .." ungkap Doyong yang tadi dia pendem sendirian dan langsung dia keluarin lewat tangisan dia.

Tanpa Doyoung sadari, Taeil tersenyum hangat liatnya. Gak nyangka, ternyata perasaan Taeil di _notice_ sama pujaan hati yang gak peka itu.

"Emangnya kalau aku ngajak pacaran beneran kamu mau pacaran sama aku ?." tanya Taeil.

"MMAAUU." Jawab Doyoung agak keras.

"Kalau ternyata apa yang aku bilang 'april mop' itu adalah 'april mop' gimana ?"

Doyoung pun cuman bisa nunduk dan senyum senyum malu.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaiii ini adalah FF IlYoung pertamanya yumii^.^. Kalau di ff Affection IlYoung jadi cameo, disini mereka jadi pemeran utama *selebrasi*. Walaupun ya, ini agak gaje tapi pokoknya aku pengen bikin ff IlYoung. Dan Lahirlah ff ini. FF IlYoung kan jarang banget tuh, kuy ah sama-sama mencerahkan per-ff IlYoung-an .

RnR ?

 **Love, IlYoung**

 **Nakayumii**

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung,_ ini beneran kan ?."

" _Hyung,_ ini bukan April mop kan ?."

"Jangan bilang nanti _hyung_ teriak April Mop sambil koprol."

" _hyuuungg_ jawab iih."

Taeil sedari tadi cuman senyum dan terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Doyoung yang masih gak percaya kalau ini beneran. Bukan April Mop apalagi mimpinya.

"Iya beneran, bukan April Mop kok." Jawab Taeil.

"Ah, ini mah mimpi .. bangun Kim Doyoung banguuunn."

Dan Taeil pun menggenggam tangan Doyoung erat dan sebelah tangannya mencubit pipi gembil Doyoung.

"aaahhh _hyung_ sakiit."

"Ini bukan mimpi sayaangg."

Biarkanlah kedua pasangan baru ini menikmati kebersamaan mereka di malam yang indah bertabur bintang yang cerah dengan hembusan angin malam yang hangat tanpa 'April Mop' diantara mereka


End file.
